I'm Not Okay I Promise
by HelpMeHealTheseWounds
Summary: The war is just beginning to go underway, and Harry needs all the practice he can get. But when a girl accidentally gives him a serious desease, what will happen to both of them, and the world, when Voldemort finds the word's hero is under quarentine?


Hello, and welcome to my first fan fiction! Please don't send me any flames that are really inappropriate, I am excepting flames themselves though.

Title: I'm not Okay (I promise) – named after the My Chemical Romance Song.

Rating: PG 13 for language and themes, but may be changed up to an R rating for later chapters

Pairings: HP/OC, HG/RW

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The title is also a song by My Chemical Romance. I didn't make that up either.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Watch it!"

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, well, you better be, you stupid mudblood."

With that, a blond haired boy stalked off to the Great Hall, followed by two enormous boys who looked better fit to be in a sumo wrestling match.

Rain looked at the retreating backs of the Slytherins and sighed. It hadn't even been her fault that they had fallen. They had pushed her. She hauled herself up off of the stone floor, wincing as she did so and rubbing her back. She slowly walked into the Great Hall, careful to avoid any other Slytherins on the way. Rain sighed once more as a tear slid down her cheek. She had really hoped that this year would be different, but again, she had been oh-so wrong.

She had been so over-joyed when she had gotten that letter. The wonderful letter that had held so much hope of friends, knowledge, and a chance of starting over. Her aunt had let her go, saying that she needed experience, if she ever wanted to amount to anything. She had counted the days, hours, and minutes until she would set off on the Hogwarts express. You see, although she longed for the chance to wave around a magic wand and have everything she needed done by magic, that was only half the reason she wanted to go. All through her childhood, she had been forced to learn from her bedside. Rain had a strange and rare birth defect that made her cough up almost litres of blood at the slightest fall if she didn't get the right medication in the next ten minutes. Because of this, her parents had been so afraid of their baby daughter hurting herself while at school and coughing up blood that they almost never let her leave her bedroom, which had been vacated of any sharp object or something she could slip and fall on. They told her that it had nothing to do with her, and that it wasn't her fault in any way, shape, or form, but Rain knew the truth. She was weak, and she knew it. So, did the rest of Hogwarts, unfortunately, and no one wanted to be friends with some one who would fall down on the grounds and die. The slytherins taunted her for it, the teacher's pitied her for it, and the rest of the school avoided her for it. Rain, however, hated herself for it, and she sometimes had the gruesome thought of falling on purpose and letting her self die from lack of blood.

At this moment, however, Rain wasn't feeling so suicidal, and so, forgetting about breakfast, she ran to the infirmary. Madam Pomfry was tending to a red haired, freckled boy, who was staring in horror at his left hand, which was growing rapidly and was now the size of a small watermelon. Rain recognized him as Ron Weasley, the best friend of the famous Harry Potter. The latter, and his other best friend, Hermione Grander, were standing beside the bed; Hermione looking concerned, Harry looking like he was trying to hold in a burst of laughter. Rain waited a couple beds away from them, to give them privacy, but a few beds away wasn't going to lose the sound of Madam Pomfry's shrill, high voice.

"A CAT bit you, you say? I highly doubt that, unless that 'cat' drank an enlarging potion before-hand!"

"I'm telling you, it was a stray cat! We were walking out on the grounds, and the cat just came up and bit my hand! It was probably some bloody first year's pet." Ron said indignantly.

"Fine, you can say it's a cat if you like, but it looks like a dragon bite to me..." Madam Pomfry said while dabbing on a foul smelling lotion to Ron's hand. The trio's face was a mixture of disgust at the smell, and hidden guilt of lying to a teacher. Hermione's was, anyway.

After telling Ron to keep dabbing his hand with the lotion for another two days, the trio left. Harry, who had been looking in a daze for the better half of the fifteen minutes that they were in the infirmary, tripped over the corner of the bed and landed on top of Rain, who was looking around the room at the various portraits. She shrieked and franticly pushed Harry off of her. He stood up, and, blushing furiously and mentally slapping himself for being such a klutz, he offered her his hand, which she took, and he pulled her up. He looked up from the floor to Rain to offer an apology, and was met with a gasp. The girl was staring at Harry's forehead. Harry, used to this, thought that she was merely staring at his lightning bolt shaped scar that had been a 'gift' from Voldemort. She, however, was not staring at the scar, but at the blood that was splattered to the right of it. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, but Harry could see the blood that was seeping through her fingers. He gasped but did nothing, he couldn't do anything. She rushed past him and ran to Madam Pomfry.

"Madam, it's happened again, and now I'm bleeding!" she cried, blood running down her chin. In an odd way, Harry thought of her as a young vampire right then. With her long, black hair as straight as could be, her slim figure, her crystal blue eyes, and the blood running down her chin, she seemed to be from an old muggle movie that Dudley had rented from a video store a long while ago. But this was not a movie, this was real life, and Harry knew that something was seriously wrong.

Rain was almost crying in fear and anxiety while Madam Pomfry looked shocked and fearful as well.

"Come dear, we must get you your potion quickly! Maybe you still might be okay." The older woman muttered, grabbing Rain's arm and pulling her into the nurse's office.

Just as the nurse and Rain passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Harry let out a yelp of surprise and pain. His abdomen felt like it had just burst open, and Harry could taste blood. He spit it out on the ground. Ron gasped, Hermione and Madam Pomfry shrieked, and Rain just stared wide eyed.

"Oh….shit…." She muttered. Then madam Pomfry pulled Harry to the office along with Rain, telling the other two on the way to "go get Professor Dumbledore emediately and then head back to the Common room and tell everyone else to stay in there."

The head girl and boy walked slowly out of the infirmary, looking over their shoulders in concern at their best friend and the unknown girl. Once the two were in the office, Madam Pomfry turned to them, tears in her eyes.

"Now, my dears, I know this is a big shock for you, but you must be put into isolation, immediately. When Professor Dumbledore returns, he will explain everything to you." The old woman told them, and then led them into a back room that neither of the teenagers had ever seen.

"You two will be staying here for as long as we're sure you can come out again without contaminating anyone else." She said, and the two looked around at their surroundings that they would be in control over for a very long time. It was pretty simple. White walls, white bed linins, maple furniture. That was pretty much it.

"I'm so sorry my dears…." Madam Pomfry trailed off as she closed the huge white doors and Harry and Rain could hear her muttering spells to prevent them or anything else from opening them.

Harry turned to the unknown girl to ask her what the hell was going on, but the girl looked like she was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Erm, are you okay?" He asked.

She replied by falling to the floor in a dead faint, blood still trickling from her mouth.


End file.
